There is known a patent document 1 previously filed by the applicant, as a valve timing control device for an internal combustion engine.
In this valve timing control device, a power feeding plate (power feeding mechanism) configured to feed the power to a coil of an electric motor is provided at a front end portion of a cylindrical motor housing which is fixed at an axial one end portion of a timing sprocket to which a rotational force is transmitted from a crank shaft.
This power feeding plate includes a metal plate portion which is formed into an annular shape, and a resin portion molded on both side portions of front and rear portions of the metal plate portion.
An outer circumference portion of the metal plate portion is caulked and fixed to the front end portion of the motor housing. Two switching brushes arranged to be slidably abutted on a commutator are held on the inner side surface side of the metal plate portion through the resin portion. On the other hand, two slip rings on which the power feeding brushes are slidably abutted from the axial direction are fixed on the outer side surface side of the resin portion.
The current supplied from the battery power supply is supplied to the electric motor by using the power feeding brushes and the slip rings, and the switching brushes and the commutator when the valve timing is varied. The rotational force of the electric motor is transmitted through the speed reduction mechanism to the cam shaft. With this, a relative rotational phase of the cam shaft with respect to the timing sprocket is converted, so that opening timing and closing timing of intake valves and exhaust valves are controlled.